Tortured Souls and the Winchester
by Kisum
Summary: This is Alexandria Winchester, little sister of Sam and Dean. She goes to school and made plenty of friends, but again, she has to leave for the family buisness. But something bad happens with her and her friends and they are traped in Heavently Host Elemantary school.
1. The Start

The Start

* * *

 **-Authors note: Hello and welcome to my new story! I hope you really like it! I chose to write the anime of Corpse Party, not the game. I don't think the story is really different, but well. I also changed the charecters name :**

 **.Satoshi= William .Yuka= Lily .Naomi= Alexandria Winchester .Seiko=Emily .Ayumi=Alice .Mayu=Hannah .Morishege=Sébastien .Yoshiki=Ryan .Miss Yui=**

 **I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you like it and what you think about it. Good lecture!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Excepted Alexandria.**

* * *

Alex: 13

Dean: 25

* * *

"Hey, Alex. I need to talk to you" Dean said to me with his soft voice that didn't sounded good.

"What is it?" I asked worried not liking Dean's tone.

He sits on the couch beside me and sighs "Dad just called and we are leaving in two days. So tomorrow you've got say goodbye to your friend"

"Oh" I breathed out looking at the ground.

"That's it?" Dean said surprised "I know that you've been good friend with those kids at you're school".

"I guess I've seen it coming. We always leave".

"I know" Dean nodded "if you want tomorrow I can come and get you later, so you can hang out a little bit with them".

"It would be great, thanks" I forced a smile and sat on the bed.

My friends and I only know each other for two month, but we look like some old friends from years. It makes me sad and angry now to be forced to leave them. This school I'm actually having fun there. My teacher is awesome and my friends too. I just hate that they have a uniform that we have to wear a blue skirt and the school t-shirt. Dean teased me for a long time about this one because I hate dresses, skirts and everything girly.

I take out my cell and text all of my friends on one conversation.

' _Hey! I wanted to know if tomorrow you guys could stay at school a little longer, I'm leaving in two days with my family. So, tomorrow is my last day._

 _Alex.'_

Not even a minute later, my phone rang. It's Emily, she's my best friend, we are always together and we can't stop talking and doing stupid things. Well, she does the stupidest things. She's awesome.

"Hey" I answered.

"What are you talking about that tomorrow is your last day of school?"

"I'm sorry Em, I'm leaving with my family. You know I already explained".

"You could come and live with me? I can't lose you Alex…" she sobbed.

"I can't Em" I silently refused.

"I'm with Alice right now and she said that she would be there that's for sure, and I will be too".

"Thanks" I smile sadly "can't wait to see you guys".

"See you tomorrow".

I hang up and sigh, I glance at Dean who smiles at me sadly. It's never been that hard in all my life to move out of town. Usually I don't make friends at the schools I go, but this time we stayed longer than we thought. Dad and Dean had a big hunt.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

The next day, the day was too quick. Emily was all over me saying that it was the last time she could be with me so she wanted to be a scotch tape. Well, she always is.

We were all in our classroom sitting on the floor, with only one chandelle lighting the classroom. Me beside Emily, than William, Sebastien, Hannah, Ryan and Alice telling a horror story. This is something I'm going to miss.

"It happened on a rainy day after school, just like this one… a female teacher lost her footing, fell down the stairs and died" Alice started her story "the principal treated the school as if it was his own child but the misfortune continued. On a certain day after the incident, it was decided that the school will be closed down. Since then, the principal's heart broke down so much that… on the closing day of the school, he climbed up the school's rooftop and committed suicide!" Everyone gasp in horror "where we are now, is where the cursed Heavenly Host Elementary once stood".

"Seriously?" William exclaimed.

"The teacher that fell down the stairs still has no idea that she died on that day" Alice continued her story "they say that on rainy days after school like now, she still roams through these dark hallways. Yes… right around this time".

I glance at the time: 7:00 pm. Dammit, Dean's coming to get me in already thirty minutes!

I hear William jump scare and I playfully look at him smiling.

"Are you okay, Will?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Hey- hey… isn't it about time to head back?"

"Alice! Continue with the story!" Hannah asked excited.

"Hannah you get scared easily too" Sebastien said to her "is it okay for you to keep listening?"

"Sebastien, what do you mean by 'too'?" William asked offended.

"Relax, relax" Emily sighed "if you keep making that face, Alex will hate you".

"Emily!" I exclaimed lightly punching her arm "shut up".

"Alice! Hurry up and continue with the story!" Emily ignored me.

Alice nods and continues "whenever that teacher appears, she is accompanied by a sudden blackout. Then you will hear 'knock, knock' from the classroom door. As the door slowly opens… a pale white face peeks in and says: is anyone still here?'".

Someone knocks at the door at her statement, twice. I look back and stare at the door. Her story can't be true, I probably hallucinated. I glance back at my friends, they are all staring the door scared. Ok, no hallucination.

"Someone just knocked at the door, right?" Ryan asked to be sure.

"Isn't it just your imagination?" Hannah asked her voice shaky.

Before I could say something two more knocks resonates in the class. Suddenly, the candle light off and everyone let out a scared scream. My first reaction is to get up and grab my cell ready to call Dean if something real bad happens. Emily grabs my arm in a death grip not wanting to let me go.

"Alice! Stop screwing around with us!" Ryan exclaimed.

"It's not me!" She defended herself.

"Where is the light switch?" I asked.

"The switch is right next to the door, isn't it?" Ryan said.

Dammit, I don't really believe in Alice's story, but I can say that I don't really want to go near that door unharmed.

We all get up as the door opens to a crack.

"Is anyone still here?" A woman's voice asked.

This voice sounds familiar, but I can't figure who it is.

Suddenly the door opens and every one scream bloody murder as the light opens to show our teacher Miss. Blake enter the classroom with a big smile.

"Did I surprise you?"

I glance down at my chest where I see William touching my breast. I look at him angry as hell as he looks surprised.

"William, where do you think you are touching?"

"Sorry!" He exclaimed as he takes his hands of me.

Typical him, when he's scared he does weird shit. That's kind of funny.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Miss. Blake asked "thought you were staying until seven".

"Well, my brother is gonna pick me up at seven thirty" I explained.

"Big brother!" A small voice called out from the door.

"Lily?" William asked surprised.

I glance at the little girl in a blue dress holding her umbrella.

"What are you doing here?" William asked her.

"She said that she came to give you an umbrella" Miss. Blake said.

"Ah, is that so?" William asked her with a big smile. Lily nods happy "thanks".

"Wait, what? Is she your little sister?" I asked looking at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lilly!" She presented herself with a beautiful smile "thank you for always taking care of my brother!"

"So cute!" All the girls explained at the same time.

I look at her laughing. She makes me think of myself when I was a kid, but I was shy. But I was like her, wanting my big brother's to be okay.

"You never told us that you have a cute little sister" I said to Will.

"Huh? I never told you about her?"

"You really like your brother, don't you?" Ryan asked already knowing the answer that's for sure.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? Seems like you have met him before" I stated frowning.

"Is it fine for you to be chatting so carefree? It may be the appearance of a powerful you know" Emily said in my ear laughing evilly.

"What might you be talking about? Emily?" I asked playfully rubbing her checks and growling at her name.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Just when I had a text from Dean saying he was going to be late, Alice clapped her hands and looked at me and glanced at the time.

"Is it alright if we do one last thing?"

"Of course!" I nodded "my brother is going to be late anyway, luckily for us"

"'Sachiko Ever After'" Alice stated "it's a charm that I found on the internet but you see, if we do this then no matter how far apart we are, we will always be friends.

I smile, as far as we are. I'm going all across America. It's fun to know that there is someone in this whole state that will be thinking of me.

"It's going to be lonely without you Alex" Emily said at the verge of tears "even if you are moving away, it's not that far right? So whenever you have time to pass by, you can come visit us"

"Maybe I will tag along as their guardian" Miss. Blake joked.

"It's decided then!" Alice smiled "I'll definitely have more scary stories to tell by then".

"You really love those" Ryan sighed discouraged.

"Got a problem with that?" she exclaimed glancing at him.

"N-no!" He shook his head scared.

"I'll be looking towards that" I assured not sure if I could.

With all the hunting my Dad and brother does, it's rare we stay at the same place that long.

"Alex, we will always be friends" Alice assured me.

I smile at her "thank you".

"Always be friends" Em repeated.

Everyone nods and Hannah starts crying.

"I'm gonna miss you Alex" she cried.

"Me too Han, don't worry I'll call. Thanks everyone, I never had such good friends like you in my life, it means so much".

"Hannah, how long are you going to cry" Sebastien said taking his phone out and goes in front of her "come on smile".

She wipes away her tears and smile to the camera phone as Sebastien takes a picture. He then turns towards me and takes a picture.

"Here we go".

"Send me it!" Emily shouted "I want it too!"

"Of course I will" Sebastien assured her.

"Everyone, gather in a circle around the Sachiko doll" Alice stated "and in your head repeat the words, 'Sachiko, we bed of you' repeat it nine time okay? Don't worry if you flub it a little, just don't stop partway through. You have to say it one time for every person present. No more, no less. Or the charm will fail".

"I wonder what happens if it fails…" Ryan scratched his head.

"I'm getting a little nervous now" William admitted.

Well, there is no magic words in Latin or any weird language, so I guess it's safe.

"Well, let's get started" Alice said "in your head repeat the words 'Sachiko, we beg of you', nine times, got it? Ready, and, go!"

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

Sachiko, we beg of you.

"Did everyone make sure they said it nine time?" Alice asked and we all answer positive "okay, now everybody, hold out your hands. Grab onto this Sachiko doll anywhere you can".

We all do as she says. I grab the leg part and wait for her next instructions.

"Yeah, like that, now hold on really tightly. We're going to pull on it until it rips apart, alright? Ready, and, pull!"

We all pull on it and it rips apart at the same time there is a thunder lighting the classroom. William gasps and I can only laugh at him again.

"Nicely done!" Alice exclaimed happy "everybody, keep this scrap of paper somewhere safe like your student ID case or your wallet. Don't lose it!"

"So this scrap has a meaning to it?" Ryan asked looking at his piece.

"As long as we all have that piece, we'll always be connected together as friends, that's how this charm works" Alice explained.

"Sounds pretty nice" I said sliding the paper in my wallet "I'm never lose my stuff, do it's gonna be good!"

"It's so wonderful!" Emily exclaimed beside me "I'll be careful not to lose my piece!"

"Thanks Alice" I thanked her once again "it means a lot".

"Let's meet again" Hannah said to all of us.

"I promise" I smiled.

I can admit at that moment I'm not sure if I can do this promise, I'm not sure that my Dad will want to come back once in a while.

"Well then, it's about we all pack up and go home" Miss. Blake announced to my deception.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"An earthquake!" Hannah exclaimed.

The ground shakes more and more. I have some difficulty staying on my feet's.

"Everyone, get under the desks!" Miss. Blake ordered.

But before we could, the widows started to crack the lighting falling and the desks falling around. I fall on the ground Emily attached to me with a death grip. And it all stops.

"Is everybody okay?" Miss. Blake asked.

Just before I could answer, the tile collapse under my hand and the whole floor crashes as we fall in a dark endless dark whole.


	2. The Charm

Chapter 2 - The Charm

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello! I hope you'll enjoy this chaper, don't forget to review, favorite and follow if you like it!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party. Only Alexandria.**

* * *

I open my eyes in a dark place, where am I? I look around the room, an abandoned classroom? But not the classroom me and my friends were when… oh my god. The earthquake, the charm, falling. I sit up glancing all around me in panic, where are my friends? I need to find them.

I try to get up but a pain at my ankle makes me fall down. I get up putting all my weight on my other foot. I look over a desk and see Emily lying on the ground.

"Emily!" I shouted running as fast as I can "Emily!"

I drop on my knees by her side and shake her shoulders.

"Emily! Wake up! Wake up!"

She suddenly starts coughing and slowly opens her eyes.

"Emily!" I exclaimed relieved.

"What's wrong, Alex?" She asked sitting up "is it lunch break already?"

"Don't 'what's wrong' me! You don't remember what happened?" She doesn't answer so I continue "we stayed at school since it was my last day with you guys and we did a charm".

"Where are we?" She looks around confused "and the others?"

"I don't know" I sighed sadly "but we are going to find them. To do so, we have to find a way out of here".

I get up and start looking around. I don't know this place, so the exit will be hard to find. I try to open the window but it won't budge, all of them.

Dean.

This sudden thought makes me realise that he is probably worried like hell right now. He's going to find me, that's for sure.

Still, I wonder where we are and how we got here. This charm was clearly not fake.

"My cellphone has no signal either" Emily said as I turn towards her "is it just me or does this look like some haunted spot or something".

"Yeah" I agreed "I've seen a lot of haunted places, this is a movie haunted building".

"It's pretty scary".

"Yeah, but I wonder how we ended up in this place" I said looking at a whole in the ground.

Even this whole is strange, it's dark, like nothing was under.

"Perhaps… we were kidnapped or something" Emily said looking weirdly excited "and got involved in some incident".

Seeing my confused face she laughs "I'm kidding, there is no way something like that would happen!"

I suddenly hear some voices laughing coming from the hallway making me gasp.

"Em… did you hear that voice just now?"

"Huh?" She frowns "I didn't hear anything".

Okay, now I'm going crazy, or this place is really haunted. I hope it isn't, I don't have any weapons.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

We walk out the classroom, the hallway is as deserted than the other room, and as abandoned.

"It's strangely quiet, isn't it?" Emily remarked.

"Yeah, well, let's hurry up and get out of here" I said starting to walk.

"Alex, what happened to your leg?" Emily asked seeing that I am walking weirdly.

"Seems like I sprained it".

"Are you okay?"

I turn around with a smile "I'm fine, it's no big deal, I'm still able to walk".

She nods and we continue walking in the creepy hallway, it's all abandoned and destroyed.

"In that classroom from before, weren't the desks and chairs seemed really small?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it did" I frown "it was probably an elementary school".

We keep walking in silent. I can't keep away the feeling that someone is behind us, like when I'm on a hunt. I hope it's only my imagination…

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

After walking for maybe half an hour, and searched almost all of the first floor, we go down stairs, it's still looking the same. This place doesn't have any life.

"Looks like we are the only ones in this place" I conclude as I stop walking.

"Which means…" She starts off.

"What?" I ask looking at her strangely.

"I'm alone with Alex!" She exclaimed jumping in my arms squeezing me to death, right on my breast.

"Hey!" I jumped surprised "what do you think you are doing at a time like this? We need to hurry and get out of this place!"

I try to push her away but she only looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

"You don't have to be in such a hurry, I want to spend more time with you, just the two of us".

"Emily!" I push her away.

She always have been the strange girl, especially with me since I am her best friend, she isn't bashful.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

"Hey Alex" Emily called out.

I stop walking and turn towards her with the look that tells her to continue what she was about to say.

"Do you have any of that ass medicine with you?"

"Ass medicine? Why should I have that?"

"I gave it to you since I always lose mine".

"You can't wait for us to be out of here?" I asked.

"No! It hurts right now!" She exclaimed.

"Fine" I sighed.

I grab it from the pocket of my skirt and hand it to her.

"Thank you!" She said with a childish voice and walked in the bathroom "well then, I'm gonna slick here up a bit!"

"Do you have any shame at all?" I murmured.

I guess now I have to look around while she is… I don't even want to think about it.

I try again to open the window, but they are still sealed pretty well. How can the windows the closed like that with no lock? It doesn't make any sense. All the patterns of a hunted place is starting to build up, but I hope it isn't this.

I glance at my left seeing an old clock that stopped at five o'clock. I walk towards it looking at my reflexion. Suddenly I see a little girl with a pale grayish face, black long hair and a red dress appearing behind me with a devilish smile. I jump turning around to only see Emily looking at me with a big smile.

"Sorry for the wait!" She stated.

What the hell was that? This wasn't my imagination. Shit. I there is something here. We need to get out of here fast!

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

I decided not to say anything to Emily, she doesn't know about the supernatural and doesn't needs to know. We only have to get out of here, find the others and forget about this. Even though there is so many things I don't understand… was it the charm that sent us here?

"Looks like these stairs leads to the first floor so the entrance should be somewhere near" Emily stated as we reached the stairs "just a bit more and we will be out of here, let's do our best!"

"Yeah, let's go".

We find the exit, finally.

"Exit found!" Emily yelled throwing her arms up.

I glance around frowning at all the shoes at the ground, kid's shoes.

"Like I said" I sigh "this building was an elementary school".

"Elementary school, huh?" Emily repeated "everyone must be getting hungry by now".

"Your little brother, Jack, and your other sibling are in elementary school right?" I asked.

"Everyone is still growing so, just preparing food for them is lots and lots of work".

"In your family, your dad always comes back really late, doesn't he…"

"Yup" she cuts me off "while dad is always working hard, I get to be the housewife" she winks at me pulling two fingers up "after all, it's just me and my dad that takes care of them".

"I can relate" I smile at all the memories with Sam and Dean "my brothers always takes care of me, since my Dad is practically never home. They are both like my parents. Sam the mom and Dean the dad".

We both laugh. But my laugh stops quickly. I miss them, Dad too. I want to see them, they should be worried out of their heads right now. I really miss Sam, I hope he's okay at Stanford.

"Alright" Emily stops laughing "I need to hurry and get back home to them. I guess it's the same for you too, Alex. I guess also that your family is worried".

"Can't imagine how".

We get to the door and both take a handle.

"We'll go on 'pull', alright?"

"Yup".

"Ready and pull!" We exclaimed at the same time.

We pull, but the door doesn't budge, fuck. We try again, and again, and again. Noting. We're trap here.

Then, it happens again. The same kids laughing voice resonates in my ears. I turn around quickly, no one.

"Let's look for a place to get some rest" Emily said making me jump "we'll definitely get out of here, so don't worry!"

"Okay, huh, let's go".

This is shit, this is fucking shit. Hurry Dean.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

We were lucky and we found the infirmary. My ankle really hurts and if we have to run away from a ghost, I have to be good.

"Okay, it's perfect!" Emily exclaimed as she finished rapping my ankle "how is it?"

"It's good, feels better, thanks doc" I joked.

"It would have been better if we had something cold to put on it".

"Thanks, it's better than nothing" I smiled.

I lay down on the bed sighing. How are we getting out of this place now? I just want to see Dean and Dad again. I want to have a chance to maybe see Sam again one day.

I grab my part of the Sachiko doll I had in my pocket and stare at it. This simple paper can now kill us. That's fun…

"Hey Alex".

I glance at Emily laying down facing me.

"For now on, will you always stay with me?"

I sigh and put the paper back at it's place.

"Em… you know that I have to go with my family once we get out of here right? But I promise to call, text send mail, everything!"

"Really?"

"Yeah" I assured "no matter what happens we will always be friends".

She chuckles "thank you".

"Geez Em!" I laugh seeing her face "you're red!"

"Alex… let's always stay friends".

I nod. She is the one and only friend in all my life that I really care about and I really want to keep her.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that I lost that precious piece of paper" she explained "I probably dropped it while I was in the bathroom. I'm gonna look for it for a bit".

"Wait!" I stopped her "I will go with yo-"

"Alexandria! You need to rest!" She ordered with a stern voice and her smile came back "I'll be right back".

"But Em, it could be…"

"No!" She waves and runs out.

Shit. I hope she is going to be alright. If she's not back in ten minutes, I'm going to look for her.

I lay down staring at the ceiling once again. Thinking about what Emily said 'let's always be friend'. With the lifestyle my family and I are living, I don't know if I can have a friend without putting her in danger, if something would…

DING!

I freeze. It's that old clock I saw in the hallway near the bathrooms. It wasn't working!

The lights turn off on its own. My muscles won't move, I can't even scream for Emily. Panic raises and I try to move even though I know that I won't be able.

The lamp on the desk nearby turns on and the sound of a crayon writing on paper. I turn my eyes towards the desk. Theirs a crayon writing by itself in a note book.

Blood suddenly flows on the wall. I'm going to die.

EMILY!

I want so badly to yell, but still, nothing gets out.

A black shadow creeps at the end of the bed making its way on top of me. I stare at it eyes wide, scared as hell. I don't even know what this thing is! I can't even defend myself!

My mouth opens itself as the shadow inters me mouth and makes his way through my throat making me choke. I feel myself losing consciousness, until…

"Alex!"

My eyes opens and I sit up coughing. She needs me! She is in danger! Why the hell did I let her go on her own I am so stupid! Why did she leave me!

I get up quickly to see this black smoke with a purple aura. I try to get the door, but there's hair booking the door. I rip it off as fast as I cannot looking back. Dammit! It won't budge!

"Emily!" I yelled terrified.

I grab the door knob and pull as hard as I can.

"Where are you going?" I voice said behind me.

Come on! Open!

"Come over here…"

I glance at the smoke, two bloody eyes and a bloody mouth.

I open the door and stumble on the ground. The smoke approaches towards me dangerously.

"Come over here…"

The second it reaches the door, it disappears.

I get back on my feet panting. What the fuck happened? What was that thing?

I glance at my right where I see a silhouette looking like Emily.

"Emily!" I shouted as I ran to her.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she falls on the ground. It's not Emily. It's a dead decomposed corpse with worms coming out of its nose and mouth. I gasp and fall on my knees my hands covering my mouth and my nose. I suddenly feel a presence behind me. I freeze and glance behind me, the little girl is there the same as the one I saw with the clock. She has a red dress and she grins at me evilly as blood pours out of her mouth. My eyes winded and my breath accelerate.

"Alex!"

The little girl disappear and I can't help it, I vomit on the ground.

"Alex!" Emily… "are you okay?"

Once she reaches me, a rage invaded me.

"Why didn't you came back sooner!?" I spat looking at her "you said you would be right back! I was almost killed just now! 'Always be friend' my ass! You left me all alone here, but me through all this, how could you say that?! That's enough! What's with you, always smirking!?"

I look back at the ground in front of me taking my breath.

Emily gets up "I only wanted you to rest for a bit… and yet…" she pauses "no! Alex would never say something like this!"

She runs away. I look back at her. What? Why did I said that? I like it when she smiles… it makes me happy when she does. It was so horrible. I have to apologize.

I get up and start walking towards the way she ran away. I really want to see her. I still don't understand why I said that.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

I get to the staircase where there is a couple of dead bodies lying there all bloody and their guts all over. I ignore the smell and the sight and go up quickly. The clock rings again, what the hell, why is it working, I saw it broken!

I walk up the rest of the stairs to go at the clock that suddenly stops. That is totally not normal.

I glance down on the ground finding Emily's crème, so she should be close.

I know!

Every time Emily would be sad she'd go to the bathroom.

I open the door, it's silent.

"Emily?" I called out but no answer "hey Emily, listen… about before, huh…"

I hear a weird noise coming from one of the cabin.

"Emily?" I asked "are you in there?"

I walk to the cabin shaking like crazy. I don't have my brother or father to back me up if something happens and it's freaking me out.

"Em?"

I open the door slowly and gasp in horror at the sight of my best friend, eyes closed, pale with a taint of bleu, saliva coming out of her mouth, her feet are not touching the ground and… the rope around her neck.

"Emily…"

I can't understand. What happened, what is happing? Is she… Oh God.

"Emily! Why!" yelled shaking my head.

She's dead! Oh God! She's dead! No, no, no, no!

She suddenly gasps and reaches the rope with her hands.

"Em?" I realised she was still there.

"So-so-ry-" she choked out.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry!" I exclaimed advancing to her.

I need to find a way to get her out of there, fast!

"I'm the one who is sorry Em" I said "I'm sorry, I'm gonna save you".

I try to lift her up but it only has for effect to pull her done making her choke more.

"Oh God, sorry!"

Okay, what do I do? I am in full panic mode. I have to take the rope off I need to find something she can stand on.

I run out the cabin to search for something and spot a bucket that I run for. It's full of worms, organs and blood, making me wanna vomit, but who cares. I grab it and empty its content on the floor and quickly make my way back to Emily.

Once I get there, I fall on my knees dropping the bucket on the ground, I'm too late. Her eyes are wide open full of terror, he mouth open and her face is pale.

I can only hear the sound of the rope making her balance.

"No!" I yelled bloody murder.

I drop my hands in front of me.

"Why? Why? Why?" I mumbled under my shaky breath "why!"

I can't feel the tears, only anger.

"Why did you hang yourself?" I yelled "you were laughing a while ago! You said we would go home together! No…. don't leave me alone here... please answer me… Emily…"

At the end of my phrase I was completely sobbing. This can't be happening! She's not dead! I glance back at her, she…. She….

She's dead….


	3. Death is Here

Chapter 3 - Death is here

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello! I hope you enjoy chapter 3! Also, don't forget to favorite, follow and review me what you think about it! Thank you!**

 **-Spoiler alert: Spoiler of Supernatural and Corpse party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse party or Supernatural. I only own Alexandria.**

* * *

Emily… Why did you do this… I am so, so sorry. Why did you do this, it's all my fault. I am so sorry. I should've protected you. I shouldn't have left you go alone. It's all my fault. Now it's too late.

I just stay there on my knees, staring at the ground, not making a sound. What will I do without her, she was my best friend and it's all my fault if she's dead. If I wouldn't have talked to her like that, she wouldn't have done that.

"I'm sorry for your lost" a girl's voice said beside me.

I ignore her, she's maybe human or ghost, I don't care. I don't care if I die, I'm alone now. And we couldn't find a way out of this place.

"It seems like your friend was touched b that curse" the girl said "and in order to suddenly protect her heart, a defensive reaction occurred. She chose to commit suicide. Now that your friend is gone… the only living being in this school is you".

I clench my fists. No, no, no. This can't be. Dean will find me, Dad too. Maybe Sammy! They'll ask his help! They would never leave me!

"As it is of now" the girl continued "you will be all alone until you die".

Her words hit me hard. Die, alone.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

An hour later, I'm still staring at the ground, numb. I still can't get it, why did this curse had to get to her. Why did she had to die? She was so innocent and she was so happy to live. She had a happy life, happy family, people who loves her. And now this fucking curse took her away from all of this.

At my surprise, my cellphone starts to play my favorite song 'Carry On my Wayward Son'. I quickly grab it to answer. I thought we didn't have any connection in here!

"Hello?"

"Help… me" a hoarse voice pleaded "help… me… please".

I look at the screen of my phone saying 'Dean'. Dean!

"Alex?" Dean's worried voice asked.

"Dean!"

"Is that you Alex? Dammit! Answer me!"

"Dean! I'm here! It's me! Something is happening here, it's terrible, Dean. I need you to-"

"Alex! Let me at least here your voice, please! I want to know if you're okay".

"Dean! Can't you hear me?"

"Say something, Alex, come on little girl" Dean pleaded his voice cracking.

"Dean! Dean!"

"Help… me… ple…please" the first voice I heard came back.

I freeze staring up at Emily and throw my phone away screaming. I'm going crazy, I'm going crazy. Dean isn't here.

"Dean!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

There I brake again sobbing. I stop two seconds later when the ground starts to shake. I stare at the floor behind me, the wooden floor is crashing down like in the classroom. Then, again I fall in the whole and lose consciousness.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

I slowly open my eyes trying to know where I am. I'm in a classroom. I sit up rubbing my head and search for my cell to at least see something, but I guess I dropped it somewhere when I fell.

'You're completely alone' the girl's voice repeated in my head.

Now I am all alone, Emily didn't fall with me. I am all alone. I'll die alone. I won't see Sam, Dean and Dad again. I'm going to die alone. All alone. Die, alone. Oh God…

The tears builds in my eyes and I burry my face in my hands and cry again. I don't cry usually, but this time, I'm losing it. I feel that I going crazy and that I'm going to die and no one can change that.

"Alex?" A familiar voice came from behind me.

I stop crying frozen and turn my head to see William.

"It's you Alex!" He exclaimed with a small smile "are you okay? What happened?"

He bents down in front of him, I'm still frozen. How did he… me and… and… we searched all the place, there was no one!

"Alex?" He asked softly seeing that I couldn't stop staring at him.

I finally look at the ground. I feel a not forming in my stomach and in my throat. I start crying again throwing myself in Will's arms.

"Jerk! You should have come sooner!" I exclaimed.

"Alex…"

I continued to sob in his shoulder unable to stop.

"I'm here know" he whispered in my ears.

It was comforting to hear his voice and not the girl's voice saying that I would die alone. I'm not alone anymore. Maybe I can find a way to get out of here.

William slowly pushes me away his hands on my shoulders eyeing me.

I nod wiping my tears away to say that I was okay even though we both now that's a lie. I'm far away from okay, but seeing him makes it a little better.

He helps me up and stares at my feet.

"It looks like you injured your leg" he said.

"Yeah, but its fine now" I assured him "Emily patched it up for me".

As I hear my voice saying her name, the emotion comes back up.

"Emily? Where is she, you're not together?"

I don't want to say it, I don't want to say the three words.

"Em is, Emily is…" I struggled to say "she, she's… dead…"

"Dead!" he exclaimed "what happened?"

I don't want to talk about it!

"Come" I said numb.

I guide him upstairs in the girl's bathroom. Once there he froze seeing her there, dead.

"We should bring her down" he said after a moment of silence.

I help him taking the rope around her neck. He lifts her up while I do the rest. He lays her down on the floor. We stand up and stare at her. It isn't like the other dead I saw on hunts, she doesn't look peaceful, she looks dead. Real dead.

"We split off after an argument, a stupid one" I chuckle and become sad again "it was all my fault… next time I see her, she was hanging… it' al my fault… because said awful things to her, I can't even apologize now".

Once again, I start crying in my hands.

"It's alright" William puts a hand on my back "it's not your fault. I'm sure Emily wasn't her usual self".

"But, Will-"

"You should know best that Emily wouldn't give up so easily and commit suicide, right?" He cut me off.

I look down at her, he face that I don't even recognize. It's true, she wouldn't give up, she always had hope. How could I be so stupid to think that she would kill herself? I'm so, so stupid!

"I am sorry Emily" William said "we would like to take you with us but…"

"We'll come back and get you once we have a way to get out of here" I said "I'm sorry Emily".

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

We start walking around, randomly, looking for someone or a clue of someone. I still think about Emily, at least she doesn't have to see more horror, I guess she didn't even seen one, I hope. I still think about the others, Hannah, Miss. Blake and Sebastien, I guess they are dead since we all met up in this place.

"I still don't understand how you found me" I said to Will "I searched everywhere with Emily".

"I don't understand this place either, excepted that they are ghost here and that some are really bad, like the one that took my little sister".

"Lily?" I exclaimed "why didn't you tell me? I would look better to see if we can find her!"

"I don't know…" he answered sadly "I'm worried sick".

"I guess, you're a big brother, that's what big brothers do".

"Your brother should be really worried right now".

"Yeah, my Dad too".

"You're Dad?" He looks at me "I thought he was out for a couple of days".

"But Dean has to call him if something happens, like me not being in the class, and with what happened, I guess the class is in a mess right now".

"Do you think they could find us?"

"Yes" I answered sure of myself.

"But ghosts! You don't even seem to be afraid".

I sigh and stop walking. Should I tell him? I promised myself to not say it to anyone, but maybe it could help if he knows, I could tell him some tricks.

"My Dad is a hunter, we hunt monsters" I sighed "I know it looks crazy, but-"

"I believe you".

"What?"

How could he believe me? People know the truth they run afraid for their lives. I guess when you are stuck in a place like that it's hard to not believe it and harder to escape.

"Yeah, I mean I saw a ghost like two hours ago".

"I think one talked to me after Emi- after what happened" I said remembering the girl "but I was in shock so I didn't care".

"Well, we-"

He is interrupted by a high pitch scream that sounded like a little girl, Lily.

William looks at me worried plastered on his face and looks back to the hall.

"Go Will, I'm be fine" I said "hurry and get Lily!"

He starts running down the hall and quickly disappears. I have to hurry myself, but my ankle still hurts a little so I can't go as fast as usual.

I still do my best to run in the way Will went, I need to help them. I hope Lily is okay.

I hear another high pitched scream but it's not Lily. I run faster and finally join them outside the building in a way to go to the other side of the school. William is on the ground holding Lily in his arms. One of her eyeball is missing and she been stabbed in the stomach and was now dying in her big brothers arms.

How could this happen! Why? Why this has to happen to us? I saw Ryan dead on the floor all… he wasn't in one piece…

"Big… brother…" Lily choked out sobbing "let's… go… home… together…"

I glance at Alice beside me who has tears running down her checks, well, so do I.

With those words, Lily's eyes closes forever. William gasps sobbing quickly yelling in anger. We have to get out of here, I can't manage to see someone else die, I hate this. We need to figure a way out and ask help from Sam and Dean.

This is sick. We don't deserve this.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4 - The Truth

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hey there! Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow this fanfic. if you like it! Thank you and enjoy!**

 **-Spoiler alert: Spoilers of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party. Only Alex.**

* * *

We had to leave Lily, we left her with Emily, so they would both be together. I know they are dead, but it doesn't seem right to leave them alone.

William shared with us that he found a video tape in a room and Alice a journal. We get to a TV we found and start watching it.

There is a girl who chokes a guy, she is surrounded by a black cloud, like the one I saw in the infirmary… She then kills him and starts crying. The voice, it looks like the girl that talked to me after Emily's death.

"Mr. Sims" Alice whispered.

I glance at William who looks lost. He hasn't talked much since his little sister died.

"Will, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" he forces a smile "thanks Alex".

"It was believed that Scott Philips was the culprit" Alice started "that he was to blame for the kidnappings and murders here at Heavenly Host Elementary School. But what happened in actuality was quite different. The sole surviver of the event, Elizabeth Sachiko controlled Scott Philips and killed the children herself. The murdered children became vengeful spirits and created the cursed school in which we're currently trapped. Mr. Sims, a fantasy writer, came to this school in order to investigate it. He was accompanied by a cameraman, but before they could get to the bottom of the mystery, he too lost his life, Sarah saw him as her role model and follow him. There is one way to escape this school. There is another ritual that uses the scraps the original charm".

I put a hand in my pocket to get it, but it's not there. Oh God… I won't be able to leave… I need to find another one.

"However" Alice continued "to perform it, certain conditions must be met. The children that were killed must be appeased and the criminal, be made to repent. This, in turn, will weaken the curse that envelops the school and will allow re-entry into the real world by means of the aforementioned ritual".

Oh God, this is a lot to take, this whole story is sick.

"Of course, should the various dimensions crumble entirely" Alice said "the ritual can no longer be performed. We've already appeased all the children, so the only thing left now is Sachiko's repentance".

"I'm telling you Alice, you'd be one hell of a hunter" I stated looking at her with a small smile.

"Yeah, well, we need to survive".

I told her everything on me when we were walking in the school. I thought it to be the right thing.

"Lily, Emily, Ryan, Sebastien" she pauses "four of us dead and we don't know where is Miss. Blake and Hannah are. Do you two still have your scraps?"

I put my hand on my pocket, it's still empty.

"What is it?" William asks me.

"Huh?" I turn towards him.

Before I could answer him more, an earthquake shakes the place. We get up, but it doesn't last long and it was pretty smooth.

"Let's hurry and find Sachiko" Will said "and let's find Miss. Blake and Hannah, too. Let's all go home!"

"Yeah, let's go home" I faked a smile.

Without that scrap of paper I can't go home.

"For starters, let's look around the school again" William planed.

"Okay, we should split up to cover more grounds" I suggested.

"All right" Alice nodded "I'll go east".

She walks away.

"I'll go the other way you can go downstairs if-"

"I'm not leaving you alone injured" he cut me off.

"I'm okay Will".

"No, I go with you".

He walks out the door and signs me to follow him. That's what I do.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

I walk behind William silently looking around trying to avoid the sight of dead corpse or blood but we didn't really saw some, luckily for us. I hate seeing them, it's too sad to know they died painfully here.

"It seems like some things have changed" Will said as we reached a door that suddenly appeared behind, fog? "A door? All right, let's go".

I look down beside me to see a dead girl not to decompose. I look at Will who isn't looking at me so I bent down in front of her searching her pockets for a scrap, but I can't find one.

"What are you doing?" Will asked me.

"What?" I look at him and smile "nothing at all".

I get up and join him to the door. The inscription above it says 'infirmary' the last place me and Emily had a good friend time…

"It's open!" A woman voice called out "come inside!"

Is it such a good idea? I don't think so.

I glance at Will who opens the door and we slowly walk inside. A girl is humming a creepy song, I hate those kind of ghosts. We stop as we see the girl's shadow behind a bloody blind.

"When summer comes, let's all take a trip together" she said.

"Yes!" A bunch of kids responded.

Where the hell do they come from?

I can hear all those kids footstep running all around the place, I could now where they were but they aren't there.

I walk towards the woman but she isn't there, only the pencil writing on it's own but the voice telling us what she was writing.

"Sacchan is my pride and joy" the voice continued "she'll do anything for me!"

I guess Sacchan means Sachiko.

William walks first to the desk when we were sure the voice was really gone.

"It's a dairy" I stated quietly behind him.

Will picks up the journal and reads "July 19, 1953… it seems like I died".

He's words were told at the same time of the woman's voice. We turn around and gasp at her standing beside us with her neck broken and her clothes torn.

"I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you…" she repeated "I'll kill you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you".

Something across the room falls on the ground. Okay, now is the time to leave.

"I'll kill you".

The floor begins to shake.

"I won't forgive you".

"We have to go!" I told Will grabbing his arm and leave outside the room.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Once out and away of the infirmary, we stopped to take a break. I don't know how he managed to do it, but William grabbed the journal before we left. It's the first time we see a woman ghost. All the ghost we saw was kids.

"Today is Sachiko's 7th birthday" William read "we decided to go out to eat after school is over. I hope she likes the stuffed cat I brought her. Before school day was over, I had to sort out some documents in the reference room on the third floor. The principal showed up".

He turns the page but the pages are stuck together with blood.

"What the… this part is stuck…" he turns the page anyway and continue "Sacchan is my pride and joy… She'll do anything for me. In order to keep me from being lonely, she's kill dozens. She'd bring several children here. How did it come to this? She kills children and sends their souls to me. Something like that won't make me happy. Sachiko, come here and listen to what I have to say. Sachiko has already killed so many… What's worse, traces of those who were spirited away are completely erased".

Erased? I froze. What the hell those that mean? That Emily doesn't exist? But I remember her, William does to.

"There's no way she could kidnap and kill those children herself" Will continued his lecture "she uses that man to kidnap them for her. Sachiko, stop".

"Looks like the one who wrote that was Sachiko's mother, probably the one we saw in the infirmary".

"Yeah" William agreed "seems like she died young In order to keep he mother from being lonely, she killed children and sent their spirits here".

"Guess she broke down and ended up in that state too…"

"The page I couldn't flip before… what was written there?"

"I don't know" I answered "it was just after she ran into the principal, do you think he did something to her?"

"Maybe. We should go".

I nod and we start running. I hope we can get the hell out of here soon.

"The principal's office has to be in the other building" Will said.

"Then let's hurry up".

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

We open the door to the outside and run the path to the other building. It's still raining, guess it's always raining here.

"AAAAH!" I man screamed.

We both stop and look beside us as a man falls on the ground. He looks at us, well I don't think he can see us since he's eyes are all white. He has blood coming out of his mouth, ears, noise and head.

"Forgive me…"he choked out before disappearing.

"What the…" I breathed out still looking at the empty ground.

"He jumped from the roof… most likely… he's the Heavenly Host principal".

The scream again comes blasting n my ears and the principals body collides with the floor. Again, and again, and again.

"Let's go…" I whispered tying to ignore the noise.

Will grabs my hand and we leave to the other building. We need to go to the principal's office.

Once there, I open the door walking in first seeing all the papers stick everywhere, there are all sealing charms.

"All those sealing charms, it's not normal" I commented.

"What's that?" William asked for himself.

He continues to walk and I frown following him.

"Why are those sealed?"

The desk drawer is sealed with paper. I rip it off and open the drawer. The only thing we see is a bag and a bloody pair of scissors.

"These are…" William stated.

He takes the scissors in his hands and froze mouth open and eyes wide. He gasps for breath and looks terrified.

"William! William!" I shouted jumping in front of me "answer me dammit!"

I shake his shoulders but he's still out of it. Looking like he was having a panic attack or something like that.

"Will! Snap out of it!"

He takes a deep breath and look at me still shaking. He looks at me and lean on the table brining a hand to his head.

"W-what was that… just now…"

"What was what?" I asked panicked.

"I saw it" he simply said.

"Saw what?"

"The principal was the one who hurt Sachiko…"

"You mean he's the one who killed her?"

"Inside of this bag is probably…" he stops himself looking like he was going to vomit and picks up a book on the ground reading it quickly "I can read that page that was stuck before now!"

"While I was sorting out documents in the reference room on the third floor" I read "the principal showed up. After we talked for a little bit, he suddenly grabbed me from behind with tremendous strength".

The principal wanted to kill her from the beginning or…

My mind is stopped by another earthquake, a quick one again but it opens a passage in the wall behind us. Something is missing with us and I don't like that one bit.

We walk in the whole finding a secret passage to a basement.

"I'll go first" Will said.

I look at the stairs… well ladder.

"Hell no, I'm wearing a skirt under this, I don't want you to see everything" I cross my arms around my chest looking at him.

"Oh" he looks down ashamed "I didn't think about that, sorry go".

"Thanks" I laughed as I started to go down.

This basement wasn't made for the school that's for sure. It looks like a mine, wood holding the dirt to make walls and a simple ceiling light to light up the hall. Also creepy as hell.

We walk down the hall and I hit Will on his arm pointing a room. I can already smell the blood coming from this room making me want to vomit.

"W-what exactly is this room?" Will asked shocked.

The room is all bloody with chains and a tabled full of blood and straps for feet's and hands.

I hear some footsteps coming from the hall and I grab Wills hand ready to hide.

"Let's hide underneath that table!" I whispered.

I hear a man's heavy breathing as he comes in the room. All we can see from him is he's feet's. He drops someone on the floor, it's…

Before I could scream, William put his hand on my mouth and his arm around my waist pinning me on the ground. I just want to go to Emily! Why did he bring Emily? Her skin is white, she was a big scar at her neck and her eyes are close with bleu spots.

The man turns her around, opens he mouth and cuts her tongue out with a pair of scissors. I feel tears dropping on my checks as I try to free myself to save her from this psycho. My stomach turns and I grip on William's arm. He then drags her out the room. I slam my eyes shot and abruptly run up from under the table.

"Emily!"

I ran out the room I could hear William calling for me to come back but I don't care, I need to find Emily…

So I ran, fast.


	5. Why is This Happening?

Chapter 5 - Why is this Happening?

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello there! I hope you enjoy! Follow, Review, Favorite! And enjoy!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party.**

* * *

I stand there, looking at a TV. I don't even know how I got here, I just ran. The TV is snowing and I can't keep my eyes out of it since I think I can see an image, I'm not sure.

"Stop this Alex" Emily said.

I'm the one who appears on the screen, head down, looking numb. I don't remember that…

"Alex! What happened to you! Alex!" She screamed frightened.

My eyes goes wide at the next scene. Me in front of Emily who is standing up on a bucket and she has a rope around her neck. Oh no…

"Alex!"

I go around her and kick the bucket like it was a simple rock. I couldn't have done this! I don't even remember that! Why is this happening? Why!

Emily starts choking, he face turning blue, her eyes wide open with fear.

No! No! No! I didn't do that! I didn't!

Tears are pouring out of my eyes, fear is invading me, anger. I can't… I…

"I… I…" I fall down on my knees "no more! No more! No more! Stop it! Please! No more!"

I keep screaming until I can't take it no more and I start sobbing in my hands. How could've I done this! Why! Why is this happening to me! To us! She didn't deserve that! She's my best friend!

My cellphone starts to ring. I grab it frowning, there's no cell connection in here, like the other time…

I read on the screen 'Emily'. Is she trying to talk to me? She wouldn't want to forgive me for what I did. But why can't I remember!

I open it to see all the text message I received and the one that keeps entering, it's from Emily.

 _Let's make up._

I start crying again, I slam the phone on my chest.

"I love you Emily…" I whispered through my sobs.

Suddenly I could feel a weight getting off my shoulders. Now I feel love, Emily loved me… She was my best friend.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

William! How could I forgotten about him! I need to help him! I need to find him! I can't let down another of my friend!

I get up on my feet's and run as fast as I can through the halls to the room. I'm sure there in there.

As I get in, Sachiko is over William with her scissors. He is already in bad condition, blood on his hand and stomach. But right now she is about to stab him in the eye.

"Sachiko! Stop!" I yelled at her.

"We know" he said to Sachiko still trying to keep the scissors away from himself "that you and your mother were the first victims!"

There was a sudden reaction in Sachiko's face. I glanced to her other self, this one was wearing a white dress he skin was pale. I walk closer to the 'evil' one as she puts he scissors off of William's face.

"It was painful… wasn't it?" I asked her "you were frustrated, right?"

"You tried to tell the truth but you had no one to tell it to" Alice added walking beside me "so you…"

"It's over now" William said giving her a reassuring smile.

He takes her scissors out of her hand and gets up. Sachiko has tears streaming down her face, no evil smile. Without the evil she is a sweet little girl. She didn't deserve whatever happened to her.

The good her walks beside us looking lost. William gets the bag from his pockets and hands it to her. Guess it's her tongue, like the other victims.

I sigh relieve to know that we were now putting an end to this.

"Alex" William called me "could you bring that stuffed cat over here?"

I nod and jog to the whole where she is buried. I ignore the corpse and grab the stuffed cat. The one that her mother wrote about in her journal.

I bent down in front of her handing it.

"Here" I smiled "I guess that's yours. It was a present from your mother, was it?"

She takes it in her hands staring at it. She starts crying slamming her stuffed cat to her chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt everyone! I'm sorry!"

Her ghost starts to shine bright and she floats beside the other Sachiko as she is also shining. A bright light blinds me making me cover my eyes. Once I open them, they are both gone.

We did it… now we can get out of here.

Luckily, I gabbed someone else's scrap of paper, now I can get out of here with my friends and go find Dean and Dad. I miss them so much…

I hear William groan in pain and I remember he got stabbed.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are you alright too?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah" I nodded.

Another earthquake. Is that supposed to be over? What is happening, again!

A little girl's ghost appears in front of us.

"Everyone! Please hurry!" She begged us "the power holding the school together is collapsing!"

"Now is our only chance to go outside and do the charm!" Alice stated.

"Let's go!" William exclaimed.

We start running.

We run until we get outside, the school is collapsing and we could die in there. We get in a circle and get out our scraps, well my stolen one.

"You picked it up, didn't you?" William asked me, I look up at him surprised "I saw you. If you use someone's that didn't come with us, we don't know what will happen".

I look down at the scrap. He's not wrong. The scrap isn't with the power of our friendship.

"Use mine" William offered "I have Lily's piece, so I should be fine. She always loses stuff quickly so I kept it for her".

"Will…" I whispered thankful.

"Now" Alice smiled at me.

"Let's go home, together" William smiled at me.

"Yeah".

I let go of the stolen scrap and take William's. Let's go home.

"Lily, Sebastien, Miss. Blake, Ryan, Emily, Hannah… we'll always be together" William stated as we looked back at the school.

I will never ever forget them. Never.

We gather our scraps, ready to do the charm again, now to go back home back to my family.

"Ready?" Alice asked us "we have to count the number of people plus Sachiko and stick the pieces together".

"Okay" I nodded "let's do this".

"Sachiko, we beg you!" William exclaimed.

"Sachiko, we beg you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sachiko, we beg you!" I exclaimed.

"Sachiko, we beg you!" We exclaimed all together.

We stick our papers together and everything goes white. I feel myself going up and then nothing.

I have William's hand in my hand. But only his hand that I can't stop looking at it. He's body is missing… we only have he's arms in our hands, me and Alice. We both look at it, traumatize.

He… he's dead… how did that happen?

"Alex!"

This voice… I know this voice… it's comforting.

"Alex!"

Dean…

I want to get in his arms, and cry. But I'm frozen in place. What just happened? I glance up at Alice, she is still eyeing William's arm. I can't breathe. I can't see anything from the tears in my eyes. I have to let go of his hand. But I don't want to leave him, he can't be dead! They're all dead!

"Alex!"

Dad. Dad help me, please, help me. I manage to look up at him. Dad. He takes my hand forcing me to let go of William. He then talks to me but I can't hear him. His lips keeps moving but I can't breathe.

He puts both he's cold hands on each side of my face making me wake up a little.

"Alex, its okay, your safe now baby girl" he whispered to me "breathe in and out like I do okay?"

I try the best as I can but finish curled up in his arms trying to breath. I feel a hand on my shoulder making me jump but I relax a little once I see its Dean. He looks at me scared.

Everything turns black.

I can hear a noise, looking like a heart monitor but I don't want to open my eyes, they feel so heavy. Was everything just a dream? And now I wake up in my bed… but why would I have a heart monster in my room?

I finally decide to open my eyes and get blinded by the sunlight and the white walls. I'm in a hospital. So everything was real… Emily is dead, William, Lily, Miss. Blake Hannah, Sebastien, Ryan… their all dead for real…

"Alex" I hear Dean sigh.

I turn towards him, he's real!

I rip the IV out of my arm and jump in his arms crying hysterically. Dean only rubs m back, back and forth telling me everything is going to be okay. But nothing is going to be okay.

"They're all dead…" I sobbed in his shoulder.

"Who?" Dean asked pushing me away gently.

"My friends".

"Alice is here, she's not dead" Dean informed me.

I sigh in relieve, thank God, at least she is okay.

"She was sent to the psychiatric ward, she doesn't talk".

"What?"

I look in his eyes and there is something he isn't telling me. A lot of things.

"How much time was I out?" I asked "why did they sent Alice there?"

"You slept for a week Alex" Dean sighs "you were in too much shock, you were desiderated and you had a major panic attack, guess you needed to sleep".

"Alice?"

I didn't care about myself, I want to know about Alice.

"Alex, I think you should rest a –"

"No!" I yelled "Dean, I need to know. I can't lose someone else, I'm going to go crazy. I need to know…"

"She… she tried to commit suicide".

I freeze. Suicide? No… I should've been awake to help her through all this. I couldn't help Emily, but I should've help Alice.

"She's okay, but she's not talking, she doesn't do anything. She stays in the dark and repeats to herself 'I'm sorry' over and over".

I sit back on the bed and start crying again. Why did this happen to us?

"Everyone is dead" I said again.

"Alex, I told you Alice is going to recover okay? You-"

"No!" I cut him off "Emily is dead, Miss. Blake, Lily, William, Hannah… there to much, Dee, they all died. Emily died and it was my fault".

I remember that she pardon me, when I learned the truth on the TV, but still, I still feel like it's my fault she died. I'm a hunter! I'm supposed to help!

"Who are you talking about Alex?" Dean asked me.

"What?" I shocked out "you know Emily, she's my best friend. She used to come at the motel and do homework or we would just talk for hours and you would think that we were annoying".

"There is no Emily, Alex" Dean told me with a sad look on his face.

No. No. No. Why doesn't he remember!

 _What's worse, traces of those who were spirited away are completely erased._

That what was written in Sachiko's mom journal? So all my friend, never existed? Only I and Alice has the memories? No… they don't deserve that. No… No… They can't be erased!

I stare in front of me, eyes wide open mouth open to say something, but nothing can get out. I don't know what I would say ether way. I just want them alive.

"Alex" Dean whispered to me "you okay?"

No. No. I'm not okay! My friends are dead! Dead! How… What?

"Alex!" Dean repeated loudly.

"Alex…"

Dad. That's Dad. But I can't look up at him, my mind is truing and I can't even think straight.

"Dad something is wrong with her".

I see Dad bending in front of me grabbing my hands looking at me with worry.

"Alex, hey, talk to me".

I shake my head, and rock myself back and forth.

"Dean, go get a doctor" Dad ordered.

A doctor? No, I hate doctors.

Not even a minute later, the doctor comes in the room. I back away from my Dad jumping off the bed and back up in a corner. I bring my knees up to my chest and rock myself.

"Emily. Emily. Emily. Emily. There all dead. Emily. Emily. Emily. Emily. There all dead".

I can't stop repeating those words. I have to remember them. I have to remember them.

The doctor steps in front of me with a syringe in his hands. He's going to kill me! I try getting away from him but he pins me in the corner. I yell throwing kicks and punches in every direction until I feel the needle in my neck and the sleep.


	6. Insane

Chapter 6 - Insane

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello there! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite :).**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party. I only own Alexandria Winchester.**

* * *

*Dean's POV*

This is not what I expected when my little sister woke up after a week of unconsciousness. I thought she'd take me in he arms and be glad to see me and would have told me whee she was and everything. I didn't except he to start panicking. I shouldn't have told her everything right ahead and ask her about the Emily girl, whoever she is. Looks like this is what made her panic. Also I don't think where she was, was a beautiful place, the way she came back and the to bloody arms that both girl's were holding one hand each. It makes me sick that I couldn't protect Alex from that.

Dad and I have been waiting for about ten minutes now in the waiting room. The doctor's said they have to pass a couple of test to know if she has injuries and ask a psychologist come and talk to her when she's ready. I know the psychologist won't help her, she's not open to other excepted me, Sam and Dad for some things. I should be the one to go talk to her.

"Dean, I'm sure she's going to be alright" my father assured me seeing that I looked stressed out.

"I don't understand what happened to her, Dad. Something must've happen to her, something really bad" I pause thinking about the conversation I had with her "she told me about an Emily, said she was her best fiend and that she would always come at the motel to do homework and this kind of stuff".

"Never heard of her" Dad frowns "Alice's mother said she woke up yelling for a guy, Ryan. She asked her who he was and she repeated over and over 'I'm sorry Ryan, I'm sorry Ryan'. But her mother told me they don't know any Ryan".

"Alex listed me the people who were dead and Ryan was in it" I look at the ground.

I have to find out what happened to her to make her feel better. I want my annoying little sister back. Not the one who is afraid and that no one understands her. Maybe it was something supernatural. When we found her, she was sitting on the floor in the classroom, but we never saw her coming in, we were at the entrance talking about where she could be. We heard a loud noise with a blinding light coming from the room and we rushed in.

"Mr. Winchester" the doctor called.

We both got on our feet's and walked to the doctor.

"How is she?" Dad asked.

"She's going to be fine, physically" the doctor sighs "mentally we don't know, she just woke up but doesn't want to talk, we'll sent the psychologist another day, it's to early now. If you want you can go and see her. Just try too not talk to her about what happened unless she does first".

"Okay doc. Thanks".

Dad and I walk in the room, she is laying in he bed staring outside with no emotion, she doesn't even look there. She looks empty.

"Hey Alex" Dad greeted sitting beside her.

She doesn't even flinch at the sound of his voice. She keeps staring outside.

"Alex, you hear me?" I ask.

No answer. I glance at my father who sighs heavily before looking at me.

"I guess we should let her be for now, let he some time" he suggested.

"You're right" I nodded.

This is were we start to wait.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Two days now. Nothing happened. Alex is still staring out of this window. At least she eats, but we have to show her she has food and she doesn't eat a lot. She wakes up screaming for this Emily girl. The psychologist came to see her but she didn't say a thing, she only panicked again. Every time she wakes up after a nightmare she has a panic attack. Dad and I don't know what to do anymore. What can we do if she doesn't explain what is wrong?

Dad and I already started a routine, we both have shifts to stay awake if ever something happens. When I'm with her, I only stay there watching her, I give her food and water and wait. Sometimes I talk to her, about something that happened when we were kids, something funny.

I thought of calling Sam. I think she needs all her family right now. I don't know what is stopping me, probably that I fear he won't answer his phone.

Fuck it.

I kiss Alex on her head telling her I'm going to be back and exit the room taking my cell.

"Hey, this Sam, leave a message" the voicemail said.

"Hey, Sammy" I sigh "if ever you listen to this, Alex isn't doing good, me and Dad are at the hospital with her. Something really bad happened to her and she isn't talking. Please Sammy, I'll text you the address".

I hang up. I just want to punch a wall. What if I never get my little sister anymore? What if I don't see her smile anymore? Her laugh? I can't live without her…

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

"Hey Dean".

I turn towards my father in the doorframe of the room. I follow him outside giving one last glance to make sure Alex is okay. Well, she doesn't move.

"How she doing?" Dad asked me.

"Same as yesterday and the day before" I sighed discourage.

« Look, go get some sleep at the motel, I'll stay with her. I'm sure she just needs time".

I nod turning back.

"Dad, I called Sam" I said.

"I thought about it" Dad admitted to my surprise "she needs both her brothers".

"He didn't answer so I left him the address".

"Okay, if he comes I'll call you, now go rest up".

I nod quickly and give one more look at Alex. Dad gets in forcing a smile at Alex and sits beside her.

"Hey, baby girl" he greeted.

And silence. He just watches her.

I walk away to go to the motel. I guess sleep would be great, watching someone who seems to not know your there, it's exhausting. Worrying about he too.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

The next morning, I was hopping to see Sam in the hallway, but he isn't there. I guess I shouldn't have called him, it would be less hard at this moment. It's like he doesn't care anymore about us. I know it's not true, Sam always cared about Alex, like I do.

Instead of Sam I see the doctor talking to Dad and it doesn't look good. What if something happened?

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked worried.

"It's fine Dean" Dad assured me "I was just thinking Alex could go see Alice. Maybe it could help her, they both seem to have lived the same things".

"It could be a good idea" the doctor agreed "we'll take make them meet and if everything goes well, we could put them in the same room. We'll wait after they are both awake, taking there medication and ate".

"Thanks Doc" Dad said.

We enter the room, Alex is still asleep. She looks so calm right now, sleeping on her side facing us. I just hope she doesn't wake up screaming this morning, hate to see her panic.

"What do you think happened to her" I asked Dad.

This question been's hunting me since the minute we found he in that classroom.

"I don't know" Dad sighed "Alice and her both talked about some other kids that died at this place, wherever they were".

"Yeah, hope she talks about it soon, it could make her feel so much better".

"Give her time, son. She's going over a lot, we really need to help her".

"Yeah, we do" I agreed.

After Alex had her breakfast, they brought Alice in. She isn't looking good either, she looks tired and has the same lost look in her eyes than Alex.

Behind her, her mother follows. She looks like shit too, looks tired and has red eyes from crying.

Once Alice got in the room, she sat beside Alex, both of them not saying a word.

Alex turns her head towards her. The first time I see her moving, excepted when she sleeps and wakes up screaming.

They keep staring at each other sadly. Like they were talking.

"They believe you?" Alice asked in a small voice.

Alice's mother gasped bringing her hand to her mouth to stop the sobs.

Alex shrugs. I would love to believe her, if she would tell us what happened, we could figure it out, like we always do.

"They don't remember" Alex said "I don't want to forget them".

"Me either, no one will believe us".

Alex finally looks at us, broken. It works, that's what she needed, someone that understood her that was with her when everything happened.

"I'm sorry" Alice cried out.

"Not your fault" Alex said "I should have protect you, I couldn't protect Emily… she died because of me…"

"Don't say that… you know Miss. Blake died in front of me, when there was an earthquake, she died there, at least it was fast, not like Lily…"

"What do we do now" Alex stated.

"I… don't know…"

That's where I decide to go see them.

"We have to know what happened" I said as I reached them "we could find out what happened".

"You won't believe us… no one will" Alice whispered.

"Alice, I told you… remember?"

"You think it could be?"

What are they talking about? Told her what?

"I told her about our job" Alex told me like she just read in my mind.

"What?"

Alex told her the secret? Well, if they were in a place with something supernatural, she had to tell them.

"Okay, we want to know everything that happened" I told them.

They both look at the ground, not saying a word, they look scared. I can't blame them, I've never seen Alex that way. She looks broken, but she only needed someone that understands her.

"Not in front of my Mom... please" Alice said still looking down.

"We'll talk about it later then, okay?" I suggested.

The girls nod. At least, now they talk, now I can make Alex better, and that's what I'm going to do. It's my job.

At the end of the day, Alice was placed in Alex's room and her parents left to rest at their house. So we can now figure out what happened.

"I found this Sachiko charm on a website" Alice started "but when we did it, something went wrong and we were sent in Heavenly host primary school".

Alex and Alice told Dad and I everything about the ghosts in this school, all their friends dying and the little girl Sachiko. When Alex talked about this Emily girl, I could her pain expression. I recognize this expression. When I have a hunt gone wrong, that's the way I would feel.

I couldn't believe this much atrocity could happen, all those people who died. The girls didn't told me how their friends died, but I know it's in a horrible way. They're so young for this kind of crap.

Know I can understand why they were out of it.

I wrap my arms around Alex as she cried.


	7. Help is Here

Chapter 7 - Help is here

* * *

 **-Authors note: Hello there! I tried to make it a little different in this chapter, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite this story of you like it! Also, stay tune, next chapter is in Dean's POV!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party, only Alex.**

* * *

*John POV*

After hearing what Alex and Alice said about where they were. It's really hard to know that I've tried to protect Alex from being hurt in hunts and in life and now here we are in a hospital. She is clearly traumatized and so hurt. I failed to protect her, for Sam, Dean and Alex, I have to protect them, it's my job to keep them safe.

I hope Sam is going to come, he's always been the one making Alex better, Dean and I are here for her, but she needs the missing piece of the puzzle. Dean is at the motel, resting for the night, I'm staying to keep an eye on Alex who is sound asleep. Allice is sleeping too in the other bed.

I sigh trying to not fall in the arms of sleep, but everything that just happened just put me down. I have to find what happened, why, and how. The charm has something to do with it, that's for sure. Dean said he would do some research on Alice's website.

"Dad…"

I glance up at Alex, her eyes are glassy because of the tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't…"

"Another nightmare?"

She nods slightly glancing back at her hands tears falling on her checks. I sit on the bed next to her rapping my hands around her.

"Shhh" I soothed her "I'm here, it's okay".

She starts crying, tears wetting my t-shirt. I wish Mary would be here to help her. I Mary would've been here, Alex wouldn't have lived this, everything in her life would be different, in the good way.

"I miss her, I miss all of them…" Alex whispered.

"I know you do baby girl".

She doesn't say nothing more. She only gets closer to me searching for comfort. I hate seeing my kid like that. I need to make her better.

"Look, it's the middle of the night" I told her "you should go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere".

"Thank you".

The second she closes her eyes, her breathing indicates me that she's asleep.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

I wake up still on the bed, Alex sleeping beside me. I get up carefully to not wake her up and make my way out the room to stretch at little and Dean should be here soon. I hope he found something on this charm, something that can prove to Alex and Alice that they aren't crazy.

I see Dean coming towards me with… Sam.

"Sammy" I breathed out.

He looks older, it's been about three years he left, it's good to see him. Even though I was angry at him to leave us.

"Hi Dad" Dean greeted.

"Hi" Sam greeted at his turn.

"Hi boys" I bring my attention to Sam "thank you for coming, Sam".

He looks at me frowning and looks at the ground.

"Where is her room?" Sam asked me.

"Right there, she's sleeping. But I think she'd be happy to see you once she wakes up".

"Okay" he nods and walks to her room.

Once he's out of sight, I sigh.

"I'm happy he came" I said.

"Me too" Dean agreed "when I got his call that he was already on the road, I was relieved".

I look back at the room, let's hope it makes her feel better.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Sam's *POV*

The second I listened to Dean's voicemail, I got my things, let a message to Jess and left the apartment. I didn't even know what happened to her, but I have to be here for her, she's my little sister and I really care about her.

I enter her room, she's asleep in the hospital bed like Dad said. She looks peaceful right now, but with what Dean told me, it's not a happy moment. He only told me that she disappeared and that when they found her, she was broken, her and her friend Alice. The girl I guess is in the bed next to her.

I sit down next to the bed staring at my baby sister, she really grow up, she's almost a teenager right now.

Her eyes cracked open, her blue eyes meet mine and I can see know how she looks broken.

"Hey, kiddo".

Her eyes widened as she saw me. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out, like she can't believe it's me.

"Hey" I repeated "it's good to see you, kiddo".

"Sammy? Is it really you?" She asked me.

My heart break right here. She is really broken.

"Yeah, it's me Alex. Dean called me, I came as soon as I-"

I can't even finish my phrase, she jumps on me, arms around my neck as her face. I stroke her hair hushing her.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now kiddo, I'm here".

"Sammy" she cried in my shoulder.

She continue to cry. God, what happened to her? What really happened to her in that place? I wish I could've been there sooner to be with her and help her though this.

"I'm so sorry, Alex" I told her kidding the top of her head.

She looks up at me, tears still falling from her eyes, but with a confused face.

"Why?"

"You shouldn't be living that, you're just a kid".

"I know, but I'm a hunter, and I wasn't the only one… they all got worse… I don't want to forget… I don't want to forget…. I don't want to forget".

"I know, I know" I stopped her from mumbling "look, I'll stay with you until you feel one hundred percent better, okay? I'm not going anywhere".

As a respond, she nods on my chest closing her eyes. The kid really needs to sleep.

"Hey, you sleep, okay?" I told her "I need to go see Dad and Dean in the hall".

After her nod, I lay her down in bed placing the covers. I need to know more about this. Dad and Dean will know something.

I have to admit at first, I thought that my Dad wouldn't be happy to see, wouldn't want to see me. We had a hell of a fight last time, when I decided to go to college, when I left. I thought that he would ignore me, but I guess he doesn't for Alex's sake.

Once I join them, I ask the question.

"So, what do you think caused all this?"

"Sachiko charm" Dean said handing me papers "it was Alex's last day in that school. We've been here for a month, so she made friends, she stayed with them a night to say goodbye. I was supposed to pick her up at seven thirty but she never showed up. So I went in her class, no one was there. The room was a mess, desks all over the place, lights flashing… a real mess. We tried to find any clues on where she was, but we found nothing. Until we were in the hall and we heard a loud noise accompanied of a blinding light. We went, she was there. Her and Alice, each holding the hand of a bloody arms".

I look at him shocked. Not my little sister. She doesn't deserve to be living this, I need to make her feel better.

"Dean just told me the Sachiko charm is a charm where they always stay bounded" Dad informed me "he did a little digging, Sachiko was a kid who disappeared, along with her mom".

"She maybe didn't disappeared" I said "maybe something happened, and we don't know".

"Maybe" Dean nodded "she used to go to Heavenly Host elementary school, where the high school is. A woman died and they decided to close the school, the director was so mad about it he jumped off the roof".

"God" I whispered looking through the papers "so you think that the little girl has something to do with all this and she is the cause of all this".

"The char is called Sachiko's charm" Dean pointed out "and that was the kid's name".

"So what Alex was saying, it's all true" Dad said "I can't believe this".

"I'm going to tell her" Dean said.

"Okay" Dad nods "I'll go get us breakfast, you boys can go see your sister".

"Yes sir" we both replied.

Even my old habitat didn't change, still a little soldier.

Dad leaves us. We stay silent for a few minutes, before we start walking back to Alex's room, but Dean stops me.

"Thanks for coming Sammy, it means a lot" Dean told me.

I look up at him "of course I came, she's my little sister".

"So, you were checking you're messages" he said "you probably got all of her other voicemails".

I sigh looking down ashamed. I did, the one where she was pleading me to come back and the one where she said she missed me and the one where she told me I'm an asshole and that she would stop calling me.

"I did" I admitted "I just didn't want to break down, I know that I had to go to school".

"Of curse geek boy" Dean smiled slapping my shoulder and enters in the room.

I get in and sit on a chair at one side of the bed and Dean at the other.

"She still asleep, it's a miracle" Dean whispered.

"I guess nightmares".

"It's horrible".

I'm know she's going to be fine one day. Might take some time, but my sister is a fighter, always has been. She always get up, she always make it out. There will be scars, but she'll be okay, maybe not fine, but okay.


	8. Help me please

Chapter 8 - Help me please

* * *

 **-Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoilers of Superntural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party.**

* * *

Since Alice and I told everything to Dad and Dean, they look at me with pity, but I don't want some. It reminds me of everything that happened and I really want to forget. At the same time I don't want to, I need to remember those who doesn't exist anymore, because they existed before!

I'm still struggling with all that. With what happened. I keep having nightmare and… I saw Emily hanging in the bathroom earlier today… she was calling for my help but I couldn't move, frozen. Luckily, Dad, Sam and Dean were both gone to eat at the cafeteria. I keep seeing her like this in my dreams too. William's arm in my hands is hunting me too. I just wish they could be alive.

Sam came, I was so shocked when I saw him, I can't believe he came. He's been with me nonstop since he arrived and I can't let go of his shirt. Excepted now, Dean insisted that he go gets some food. I told him it was okay, since Alice it's with me.

Now, I'm just sitting in bed drawing. It's the only thing that have been calming me down these day. I just draw whatever is in my mind. Yesterday I draw Sachiko, I jumped so bad that I had a panic attack, I know she's at rest know, but the memory of her in that clock and to know what she did to the other kids with those scissors… Sam was in the bathroom and was the one who found me, and managed to make me calm down.

Alice and I still don't talk much when other people are around, and when there's no one, we just keep a comfortable silence. Sometimes we talk, when we talk it means that the other is scared and wants to forget the memory they have in mind.

"What are you drawing?" Alice asked me.

"A forest" I answered my eyes clued to my sketchbook.

"After what happened with the other drawing, I thought they would take it away".

"Me too" I said "but I guess they didn't, I just have to be careful with what I draw".

She nods. And we keep the silence, again.

"You know" Alice brook it "today is Ryan's birthday, he would've been fifteen today".

I bit my lip trying to not cry. He won't be fifteen, he was never born now, this is just fucked up…

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

"No!"

I jolt up awake. Panting for breath clutching the sheets.

She's already dead. It's not your fault what happened. She told you. She's already dead. It's not your fault what happened. She told you. She's already dead. It's not your fault what happened. She told you.

I bring up my knees to my chest burring my head and start crying. I miss her so much… I miss all of them… I just want to bring them back…

I feel Alice getting in my bed and raps an around my shoulders. I instantly lean on her, still crying. This is a normal routine for us. When one of us had a nightmare, the other would be there to consul her.

After an hour I was done, I'm numb again. Why am I sad for people who doesn't exist? It's just some memories… I think. Was it real? Can I say it was real now? I don't know anymore… it's too confusing.

No! I need to remember them! They are true! It's the others people memories who's been changed….

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

"Dad…" I called out.

He turns his head towards me surprised, it is the first time I talk to him since Alice and I told our story.

"What is it?" Dad asked concerned.

"Am I crazy?" I asked feeling the tears in my eyes "was it all in our head? Was it true? Did I… did it really happen to Emily?"

Dad sighs shifting in his seat next to my bed.

"Alex, I believe you" Dad stated "Dean and Sam are currently searching about the charm you and your friends did".

I hope he finds something… I can't take it anymore. The feeling of becoming crazy, I think I am. I guess so, if I hallucinated Emily in the bathroom.

"Dad" I called out once again feeling like a five years old kid.

"Yeah".

"Dad… I… I…"

I can't find my words anymore and start crying. Dad takes me in his arm. I clutch his arm looking for comfort. I just want it to end.

"Shhhh…. It's okay baby girl. I got you".

"It's my fault" I cried "it's my fault!"

I cry hysterically in his arms. He kisses my forehead, but nothing helps. Why did this happen to us?

"Nothing is your fault, Alex" Dad assured me "I'm sure of it".

"How would you know!" I shouted "you weren't there when Emily was hanging! I could've saved her! I Because I was the one who killed her! I did this to her! I killed my best friend! And she died in this place! Trapped there! And now she is erased from this existence! They all are! They don't deserve that! They were good people! Why! Why! Why!"

I start hyperventilate, can't catch my breath anymore. Why did this happen to us! Why!

"Breath" Dad ordered me with a soft voice grabbing my face in his hands "breath baby girl. Calm down, everything is going to be okay, I promise".

My breathing slows down a little and I relax. Dean, Dad and Sam had been good to calm me since I got back.

"Nothing is your fault baby girl. I don't know what happened to your friends, but I'm sure that it wasn't your fault. And I'm sure they were good people".

I continue to cry the loss of the people I lost as I feel that I'm losing myself too.

"Help me… please" I cried.

"I'll always help you, I promise".

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Emily is there, at my side. Looking at me with her pale skin and marks to her neck. The same way I've seen her when I found her. She is crying for me, crying for my help. I don't want to hear her like that, I want to heat her laugh. Not the help I couldn't do.

I bring up my hands to my ear and my knees to my chest. Stop, Em… I'm sorry… It was my fault and I couldn't save you. And who knows you really were the one that texted me? Who knows, it could've been a trick from another ghost? It probably wasn't Emily…

"I'm sorry…" I cried "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry".

"Alex!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry!"

"Alex! Look at me!"

I shake my head. I don't want to look at her dead… I don't want this reminder!

"Alex!"

Sam? I look up to see Sam looking at me worried.

"Sam?" I asked with a shaky voice.

I hallucinated Sam being Emily? I'm definitely in the crazy side now.

"Alex, why were you sorry?"

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Sam, Dean and Dad are at my side, Alice is with her parents in another room to have some privacy. I need some time with my family too. Dean wanted me to say them what happened after Sam told them how he found me. Telling me that it wasn't good for me to keep this inside. That it wouldn't make me any good and that they needed to know.

"Come on" Dad encouraged me passing a hand on the back of my head.

"This place" I started "it was horrible, corpses everywhere. Ghosts trying to kill us… one got to me… I didn't know at first. Emily and I got into a fight, after I've been attacked, it was stupid. I told her things I regretted. I didn't know why I told her that. After, I found her hanging in the bathroom".

I can't help it but to cry again. I still have the image of her hanging there. I feel Sam's arm wrapping around my shoulders.

"She was still alive… I- I- I tried… but I was too late…"

"How can you blame yourself for this?" Dean asked me.

"Later, I found out I was the one that killed her. I w-was the one who kicked the bucket under her feet's. I was possessed by a ghost I think… I received some text messages from Emily saying that we could make up and be friends… but I still feel like it was my fault. I'm a hunter, I-I should be better! I should know better!"

I hear them sigh and I know exactly what they are thinking. That it isn't my fault and that I'm too young for this kind of thing.

"They all died in horrible ways" I continued "William, he gave me his scrap of paper of the charm because I lost mine. He used the one from his little sister… and I guess since she was dead, it didn't work…. And he is the one who died, he's the one who came back dead. It's all my fault".

"Alex" Dad takes my hand "even me, in hunts, bad things happen, people died because I made the wrong choice but I didn't know. But I know that this person wouldn't want me to blame myself. Especially if theirs our friends".

I nod wiping my tears away and look at Sam and Dean.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Actually, I did" Sam answered "I found the site Alice told me about and checked it out, found out that the little girl Sachiko went missing, alongside with her mother. The principal killed himself at the school".

"Yeah, he jumped…" I whispered.

"How do you know?" Dean asked surprised.

"William and I were on our way to his office, we saw him jump. Again, again, again and again".

"I'm sorry, Alex" Dean said sadly "I wish I could've saved you earlier".

"You're here now, thank you…"

"I was right" dean grinned "talking makes you feel better".

I force a smile leaning closer to Sam. Hope so, I hope I won't see dead Emily anymore. I hope to see her happy in my dreams, having my own memories of the good time I spent with her. With all of them. My gang, my only friends I had in my life, they cared about me and I cared about them.


	9. The Hell Road

Chapter 9 - The Hell Road

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello there people! Here is another chapter of my fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to favorite, follow and review what you thought! Thank you!**

 **-Spoiler alert: Spoilers of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party.**

* * *

*Alex POV*

Everything has been worst. I can't close one eye without seeing Emily dead hanging in that stall. Her yelling at me that I could've save her, I could've. Each time I'm alone she appears, I even thought she was a ghost for a second. So, I took salt from my lunch and throw it at her when she appeared, but she was still there and ignored the fact I just sent salt on her.

Alice isn't better, she isn't sleeping either, she has worst night terrors than me. She wakes up screaming, at first I went to see her, calm her down, but I stopped. She just keeps hitting around and nurses runs inside controlling her. They finally took her out, we have different rooms, but she comes to see me a few times and I do the same. We don't talk, we don't eat, I just don't feel like it. It's like my mind is a little clear, but my movements aren't.

Dean, Sam and Dad tries their best to help me out, but I only want to be left alone in my own misery, I deserve it! I didn't do my work! I failed my best friend! Why do I deserve to live? No one even remembers her….

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

*Dean's POV*

I can't take it anymore. Seeing my little sister suffer and I can't do anything to help her, since she doesn't want my help. I thought that things were getting better, but it's only getting worse. Sam, Dad and I tried to think about a way to help her, we thought of taking her out of this place and going to Bobby's, but the doctors said it wasn't a good idea.

So what we do is sit by her said in silent as she once again stare out the window with no emotion. The only time she shows some, it's when she's waking up from a nightmare, when she starts screaming randomly and when we leave the room. She doesn't want to be alone, she shows it by starting screaming and grabbing her head until we sit back down and she slowly goes back emotionless.

I feel a hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my mind. I turn around seeing Sam handing me a cup of coffee. This is the thing I've been dreaming of, I feel like I haven't slept in years.

"Thanks" I whispered to him talking the cup.

"How is she?" Sam asked me.

"Nothing changed" I sighed taking a sip of the coffee.

"She needs to talk to us, she needs to get something in her stomach. She's getting scary thin, man".

I sigh looking at her once again, it's been days since she ate something. The doctors managed to make her eat a little, I don't know how, but they did.

"I know" I stated "Dad should talk to her".

"Dad?" Sam repeated confused.

"It's been a week since he last came to see her, I don't know what the hell he's doing, but I know that she needs him".

"I don't know what he's doing, but he's not answering his phone, he didn't even came to the motel last night.

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled passing a hand on my face, this is just great.

"Go get some rest" Sam told me "I guess you've been up all night".

"Yeah, I just hate leaving her" I admitted.

"Go, and try Dad" he said and then murmured "hoping he'll answer".

I get up and give a kiss on my little sister's head, god, I can't support to see her like that. I need to get her better, I want her back.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Once I arrived at the motel, I took a needed shower and called my father, but he doesn't answer. Why the hell wouldn't he be here at this moment, with Alex. He's her father, he needs to be there for her, she's braking apart and I'm starting the fear that we won't be able to rebuild the pieces.

Suddenly, the door of the motel room opens and Dad walks in. I frown staring at him confused. He just appears like that?

"Hey Dean" he greeted me.

"Dad?" I choked out "where were you? It's been a week".

"I know" he sighed "I was arranging things for Alex, once she gets out of here, she won't be able to come with us, I think she needs a place to stay for a few weeks to get better".

"Well, I don't think she'll be out soon" I said.

"Why's that? She's way better now than last time".

"Dad, you've been missing for a week, she dropped down again. She isn't talking, she's having night terrors and my best guess is that she's still hallucinating. I saw salt on the floor of her room, I guess she thought she was seeing a ghost, but it was probably not that".

Dad sighs. He didn't know that? Sam tried to call him each day.

"I'll go see her" he said "she's going to be okay, she's a strong kid".

"I know that Dad, but I don't know how long she'll be able to last" I pause "and Dad? Where do you want us to go once she's out?"

"Bobby's house" he answered "you guys went a lot as kids. I went to see Bobby for that and I had to check a few things".

"Okay, it's a good plan" I agreed "Sam's there at this moment, so he'll be pissed and Alex doesn't want to be alone, you should wait until I go tonight".

"She doesn't want to be alone?"

"Yeah" I sighed remembering her cries "she's scared to be alone, they had to take Alice out of there because Alice is coming worse and worse".

Dad nods and sits down at the table "I did a little research on the place she was in. Bobby told me that someone had the same story as Alex and Alice. So I went to see her and she said the exact story than Alex, saying that they were five and she came out the only one alive. All the others were erased from the world".

"How did she take it once she came back?"

"She was a little bit older than Alex, she told me that she was going crazy and then, she found some information on the supernatural and on the charm. That way, she was able to recover".

"This lady could go met up with her" I said "it could be could".

"Yeah, I already arranged that, she's coming tomorrow".

"Good" I nodded "it's going to be another rough night, so I'm callin' it".

"Okay".

Finally something is going right, we'll be able to get her better, because of this woman. She's our last chance, after that I don't know what to do anymore to fix it.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

At the end of the day, Dad and I arrived at the hospital joining Sam in Alex's room. Well, Dad waited in the hall, I don't want Alex hearing them fighting, even though she's completely zombie.

"So?" I asked Sam.

"Nothing happened today".

"Good, Dad is in the hall, you should go talk to him".

"He's here!" Sam exclaimed "why didn't you call me?"

"So you could start fighting on the phone with Alex beside you? Nope".

"Fine, I'll be back in a sec".

"Sammy, you look exhausted, go back at the motel and get some rest".

"Yeah, okay".

He takes one last look at Alex and leaves the room. She still staring out the window, not moving at all, it's like seeing a dead person.

"Hey, little girl" I sit next to her "everything will be good now. Dad's back, he'll be here in a few, he needs to talk to Sam".

No reaction, even at the words 'Dad's back', nothing.

"Okay" I sighed.

I do the same thing as usual, sit there watching her, making sure everything is okay, until she falls asleep. Once she's out, I watch her face to see if she's having a nightmare, if she is I developed a tricks. I lay down beside her, holding her in my arms passing my hand in her air, most of the time it works.

"Hey" Dad enters the room.

"So, Sam wasn't that angry".

"No, I told him what I told you" he eyes Alex "she's back to the first step".

"Yeah" I nodded "she's not doing so good".

Dad sits at the other side of the bed and we stay like that the whole night just watching her sleep.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

*Alex's POV*

"Hello Alexandria" a woman's voice said "my name is Maria. I heard your story. You know, your Dad came to me saying that we lived the exact same thing, I was sixteen at the time, me and my friends did the Sachiko charm and were sent at the same place. They all died one at a time, they feel dead and couldn't do anything. After I discovered why we were here, I panicked, because I was the one who said the charm wrong. I was the one who didn't care about it and said it only three times. I was so lost after, wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, and wouldn't be alive. But I survived this, once I knew that I wasn't crazy by discovering the supernatural I knew that I wasn't crazy, that I could help others now. Like you. I just want to tell you that you aren't alone".

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

*Dean's POV*

Maria has been in there forever in there, I don't know if it's a good or a bad sign. I hope it's a good one.

"You think it'll work?" Sam asked us for the thousand time.

"It's worth the shot" I said "she's going to have someone who understands her and that isn't in a bad shape".

Dad nods in agreement and Maria gets out.

"She needs you now" she simply said.

The three of us didn't have to be told twice. We get up and make our way in the room. I was the first one to get to her, she's crying. She's finally crying. I've never been so happy to see my little sister cry.

I take her in my arms, and she buries her head in my chest.

"Shhh, it's okay now, we're all here, now. It's okay" I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I'm here".


	10. Things Will be Fine

Chapter 10 - Things will be Fine

* * *

 **-Author's note: Hello! So there will be one last chapter after this one, so I hope you enjoy and review what you thought about it!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: Spoiler of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Corpse Party.**

* * *

It has been a couple of days since I talked to Maria. I feel a lot better because of that, the doctor said I could leave tonight. Maria talked to me what she had lived there, she said that the scares are always going to be there, but we can deal with them. She made me realize that Emily's death… it wasn't totally my fault. She lived the same thing as me, all of her friends died and no one remembers them, I am lucky to have Alice. Even though she's not doing so good…

My brothers are helping me with my stuff and Dad is filling out the release papers. One thing is bothering me though to leave, because hell I want to leave so bad, but Alice is going to be alone with this creepy story in her head that no one will believe her if she tells someone. I feel bad letting her down.

"Hey, kiddo, why don't you go change" Dean said.

I pick up some clothes and find the picture of me and Alice in the classroom. We weren't only two in that picture when we took it, William, Hannah, Ryan, Sebastien and Emily were in that photograph. They are really erased from our world…

I toss it back in the bag and grab my clothes heading to the bathroom.

"Dean" I turn around facing him "can we go see Alice before we leave?"

"Of course kid".

I enter the bathroom and start to change in my normal clothes that I missed so much. Black jeans, black t-shirt, a grey vest and my black combat boots. Now I recognize myself, I hate the hospital clothes.

I can't wait to see Alice, see if she is better, Dad, Sam and Dean have been telling me what was up with her, nightmares, hallucinations and she keeps mumbling to herself. I don't know if she is going to be okay one day, I hope for her. She is in the psychiatric ward of the hospital, she keeps screaming awake from nightmares, having panic attacks and started screaming in the middle of the day.

I didn't do a good job making sure she was fine, of course I was working on myself too. I was a total mess, I am still, nightmares, a few panic attacks, but I feel a lot better and I can't wait to get back on the road. I don't see Emily now, only when I want to think about her, I can see her when I close my eyes. This time she isn't hanging, she is smiling at me, sometimes laughing. Most of the time it makes me smile, but I can get sad, it shoves me the truth that I won't see Emily ever again, I won't be able to talk to her again…

"Here is my girl!" Dean exclaimed as I got out of the bathroom.

"Yeah" I slightly laughed "it's good to be back in those clothes".

"Hospital clothes aren't your color" Sam laughed.

"I prefer black" I agreed.

Dad enters the room smiling at me.

"You ready to leave?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but first I need to talk to Alice".

"Yeah, I thought so" Dad nodded "I already talked to the doctor, he'll bring us to see her in about ten minutes, a doctor is already checking her up".

"Okay".

I take out the picture I have of me and Alice. I still can remember the places where my friends were placed. Emily was also making a weird face to me and Hannah was jumping on Sebastian. I still can't believe they are gone…

"It's a nice picture" Dean said from behind me.

"Yeah, but it's sad" I admitted still staring at it.

"Why's that?"

"Because we were more on this picture".

"Well, you don't need a picture to remember this one" Dad said as he took the photo from my hands "I'm sure you can keep it in your mind".

"I don't want to forget them, like you guys forgot them…"

"You won't" Dean assured "because you loved and cared about them, I know you will always remember them. Also, if you need to talk about them because you're scared to forget, you can talk to us. You know that right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll be a phone call away" Sam told me "you can call me any time".

"Thanks Sammy".

He is going back to Stanford. At my surprise, Dad didn't say anything.

I'm happy Sam came here though, he helped me a lot. He always have been the one who is there for you when you feel sad and the one who would want to talk about his feelings. God, I'm going to miss him so much.

Dad gives me back the picture and I put it in my jeans pockets.

"I have to go" Sam told me taking me in my arms and whispered to my ears "I'm proud of you kiddo, you're the strongest person I've met. I love you".

"Me too, Sammy, thank you for coming".

He pushes me away gently "I'll always be there for you, like I already said, I'm only a phone call away.

He says goodbye to Dad and Dean and he's out. He's gone again. I look down sadly, I miss him...

"I'll go put your stuff in the car, I'll be back in a minute" Dad said.

He grabs my bag and leaves me with Dean. My big brother bents in front of my lifting my chin with his finger.

"I'm sure this wasn't an official goodbye, you'll see him again, I promise".

He kisses the top of my head and I take him in my arms.

"Thank you Dean".

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

The doctor came to get us, he leads us to Alice's room in the psychiatric wards. I hope she'll be fine, I hope she'll recover at least a bit. She is so brilliant, she can have a great future. But again, the supernatural broke another life. It's so unfair.

The doctor opens me the door and I walk in alone giving a smile at my father and Dean to tell them I'm going to be okay.

I spot Alice sitting on her bed, her legs cross and she's looking out her small window.

"Hey, Alice" I greeted.

She turns her head a bit staring at me with red eyes, she has been crying.

"How you feeling this morning?" I asked.

She doesn't answer staring back outside. So I sit on the edge of her bed sighing.

"I'm leaving today, not just the hospital, the town and I won't be back soon. I promise that I'll call and write letters to you if you want to".

Tears start to fall down her face. I force her a smile and take her in my arms. I don't want to let her go, I feel like it's a mistake to leave her alone. Sure her parents are there, but they don't understand what really happened to her. Sam went and told her everything, trying to make her feel better, but I don't know if it made her feel better or worst.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you, but I need to get back on the road with my family. I promise you that I will never forget you and we have to keep in touch" I said in her ear.

I pull away smiling as I feel tears threating to fall, but I have to be strong for her.

"I have this for you" I take out the picture "I know it's missing some people on it, but I want you to have it. To remember that I'll always be there for you and that you can remember the moment we took that picture, with all of our friends, you remember right?"

She nods taking the picture in her hands and without any warning, she jumps in my arms crying.

"I'll mi-miss y-you!" She cried.

"Me too, Alice, I'll miss you so much. Like I said, I'll call and write".

For the last time, and hopefully not the last, I smile at her.

"Bye Alice".

"Bye Alex".

With that, I exit the room. Dad and Dean are looking at me sadly but I ignore them walking down the hallway. I hope she'll be okay.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

In the car, I'm decided, I will write to Alice one time a week and try to call her each day. I think that writing to her will be good, that way, when she'll be sad, she will be able to cheer up with my letters. Everything for her, I'll do everything for her to be better. I know though that she's strong, hell, she's the one that got us out of this place. She's the one that was smart enough to make the research and deal with everything. I guess that's why it brought her here today, she didn't have the time to get scared or panic, she just went for it and found us a way out. Also, like all of us, I guess that she saw fucked up things.

I look up at the light blue clouds.

My friends were the best friends I had in all my life. I will never forget them and I will take care of the one I have left. For Emily, I still blame myself a little bit. Sam, Dean and Dad assured me it wasn't my fault, but a part of me doesn't believe him. I need someone to blame. I could blame Sachiko… but I don't know if I can. I mean it wasn't totally her fault someone murdered her in front of her mother who died in front of her. It's unfair.

I sigh as I feel a single tear fall on my check which is quickly wiped off as I think about the people that were my friends. My only friends I had in my life in an actual school.

Hannah, Sebastien, Ryan, William, Yuka, Miss Blake…

Emily, I love you and I will never forget you.

I know things will be better.


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11 - Epilogue

* * *

 **-Authors note: Hello there! This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed and leave a review of this story. Enjoye!**

 **-Spoiler Alert: You know that... Spoiler of Supernatural and Corpse Party.**

 **-Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or Supernatural, only Alex.**

* * *

Today is a big day, a stressful one, for all of us. It's the big year anniversary and we are passing in town. I can't believe that one year ago I was out of it and I was going crazy, I still ain't one hundred percent good, I still sometimes have nightmares, but they aren't that bad and panic attacks, not a lot but when it's started, it's not fun at all, I hate those. I have to take pills for anxiety so I can be calmer, it works.

After Sam left and I was with Dean and Dad, we went to Bobby's where we stayed for about a month or two, the time I get better and that I gain back my energy and strength to get back on the road and start hunting again. Hunting was a slow start, Dad and especially Dean didn't want me to start right away, so I started slow. Research, salt and burn and then real monsters. I got back on track surprisingly quickly, I called Maria a few time, and this lady is the only one I can talk to who understands me. I talked a few times to Dean, but he doesn't know what I'm talking about, he never saw it, and with my Dad, I never opened up to him about these kind of things. I didn't called Sam once, but he called Dean a few times in the month we were at Bobby's to be sure that I was fine.

Like I promised myself, I called Alice every day and I wrote her a few letters. She stayed at the hospital for a couple of month before she could leave, but she still isn't better. She still has horrible night terrors and she still has those times where she just stares at nothing mumbling things. Every time we would talk, we would remember ourselves some good old memories about our friends, I would tell her what I've been hunting (without saying every detail not to scare her too much) and she would tell me about how she wanted to go to school, but wasn't well enough to go. So her parents home-schooled her. But something happened… she saw this little girl who looked so much as Sachiko and she freaked out, hurt the kid and she is back to the hospitals, when I call her she doesn't speak, I only do it and she doesn't respond one word. Her mother said that she thinks she is hallucinating something. I hope she isn't hallucinating Sachiko, because it would be horrible for her. Even though we put the little girl to rest, and she didn't want to hurt anyone, she still scares the shit out of me.

So here we are, Sam, Dean and I in front of the hospital. We were passing in town and it's been a year, so Dean said we could stop by to see Alice, we put on pause our search for Dad. Her nurse told me on the phone that her parents come and see her about one time per month, they have two job each to pay the hospital. She's all alone…. I left her alone and now she's back in this hell whole.

I stop walking right in front of the entrance to the hospital. My hands shaking slightly and my eyes full of terror seeing this place again, but mostly what I'm going to find in it.

Sam and Dean both turns around towards me and give each other a look. Dean bents in front of me with a small forced smile on his face.

"I know it's hard sweetheart" he said in a comforting voice "it's hard for us too, we had a hard time in here. But, you have a friend who needs you in there, and you are a strong kid, you can do this".

I sigh looking up at him, hard days will become good days if we try hard. I nod and make my way inside followed by my brothers.

"Alexandria Winchester!" I hear a familiar excited woman's voice "I'm so happy to see you again! It's been what a year?"

I smile up at the nurse and nod "a year today to be exact".

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"I don't know" I shrugged "I guess, I was hesitating about coming back".

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Alice could use your help. Her parents didn't come for the last two month. They'd been really occupied, had to move in an apartment".

"Where is she?"

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

The nurse shows my brothers and I where Alice's room is. I'm nervous as hell to go in there and talk to her, if she talks to me. I want to hear her voice, at least once, it could be something. Could mean that maybe she could be on her way to be better and go back at her home with her parents, go back to school and have a beautiful life. I know she blames herself like I blame myself for Emily's death. She is the one that showed us this charm, but what I tried to make her understand is that she is the one that got us out. I also told her that what she did was courageous, for a girl who doesn't know anything on the supernatural and is stuck in a place like this… if I would've been her, I would've cried all my tears until I die of dehydration.

"You guys wait here huh?" I asked my brothers worriedly.

"Were not moving" Sam assured.

I nod and walk inside the room. Alice is there, if they wouldn't have told me it was he room, I wouldn't believe them. She looks way too skinny, her face is way too pale, her hair are way too long and missy and her eyes looks dead.

I hold up my tears, I have to be there for her.

"Hey, Alice" I forced a smile sitting down next to her "it's good to see you".

No reaction, not even a blink. I thought that at the sound of my voice without a phone on her ear would bring her a reaction or something.

"We were passing in town so I'm here to see you. It's good to see the nurse again, I don't even know her name" I laugh and stop seeing her face, nothing "you hear me right?"

Nothing. The only thing I know I can do is sit beside her and hold her hand. She is cold as ice.

She's like a dead person.

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

An hour later, I finally decide to make my way out of the room, giving one last goodbye to Alice, but she still doesn't respond.

I lost my friend, she's dead too… she's like a dead person.

I get out the room and spot Sam and Dean sitting on the ground, but they are quickly on their feet's seeing my tears starting to make their way down on my checks and my shoulder who are starting to shake violently.

Dean is the fastest one to take me in his arms, hugging me close and whispering comforting words in my ear. I feel Sam's hand on my back as he tries to calm me down too.

I cry like this for so long that we end up sitting on the ground me still in Dean's arms.

"It's okay, little girl, I've got you".

"She's dead, Dee" I choked out between sobs "she looks dead".

"I know, I know".

I instantly stop crying in the realization the shoots me. I've done the same thing. I've hurt my brothers and father acting like a zombie.

"I'm sorry".

Dean pushes me away gently by my shoulders and glares at me confused, Sam copying.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"When I was here, a year ago, I've been like this and I've hurt you because I-"

"No" Dean cut me off wiping my tears "you went throw hell Alex, Alice went throw hell. If I would've lived that, I wouldda been in the same place, I'd be traumatize to, it's okay to be scared. It's hard and you were strong and I am proud of you".

My face breaks one again as start to cry throwing myself in Dean's arms once again.

Dean kisses the top of my head and I grip his jacket harder than I knew I could.

"How can I help her?" I asked.

"How did we help you?"

Now I know what to do. What my brothers did for me, and what my Dad did. I have to take care of her because she is all alone. Her parents are there, but only to pay, they are in deep shit, and I know that they are good people, so I don't blame them for not being here.

"What about you guys find a hunt, and I stay here with Alice?" I suggested still my face buried in Dean's neck "I want to do something".

"Could be an idea" Sam agreed "we'll get the closest motel from here, that way you can come when you want to".

"Thank you".

 **SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP-SPNXCP**

Sam and Dean found a job and I spent four days counting today with Alice. I brought my comic that I am currently reading 'Superman' my favorite superhero. I read it out loud and try to show her the images and make jokes about some things, but she doesn't respond. For four days I tried to keep it up good and tell myself that it will take some time, but I'll get through her and she'll get better. The nurse, who I found out is called Catherine, is the one who tells me what happens at night, so I can be more careful on certain things I say. She's been having nightmares and two panic attacks. She said that this week is calm, that Alice is looking better than usually. I hope it' because of me, I hope it's because of my not funny jokes. It would mean that she's getting better one way or another. Or maybe my presence would only make her remember that I was with her when all this shit happened to us? When we came back to our world but only with William's hand?

What breaks me the most is that I will have to leave again, and I'm scared as hell that she will still be breaking down again.

"Alex".

I turn around getting my attention out of the page I am and spot Dean at the door with a sad expression…

"I'll be back" I told Alice.

I get outside the room with Dean.

"We have to leave".

"Can we stay?" I asked "maybe there's ano-"

"No, there's no other job" he cut me out "Sam and I already checked, and we need to find Dad".

"I know" I sighed looking at the ground "can I at least pass today with her? One last day?"

"Okay, one last day" Dean agreed.

I smile as a thank you and re-enter the room. It's already six pm, I don't have much time left.

"Hey, Alice. I have to leave with my brothers. You know when I said that my Dad disappeared and we are looking for him? Well we have to go again, I'm sorry. You can keep the book if you want. Catharine can read it to you. I have so many in my bag, Emily would always tease me how I looked like a nerd because of that… I'll read you some at the phone, could be a good idea. I'll send letters again and call you every single day, promise. I hope you'll be better soon. Your parents are working really hard for you, so maybe you could do the same and get better huh? When you do, when you start talking again. Call me, I really want to talk to you about stupid things" I pause tears falling on my checks "I miss you Alice".

I take her hand, as cold as the first time, but this time I feel something.

A squeeze. I look up at her surprised, but her expression haven't changed.

I laugh taking her into my arms.

She'll be fine. I'll be fine.

Now let's kick ass.

 **THE END**


End file.
